


cheers!

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →沒有帥氣的英國
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)





	cheers!

路德維希一進到這房間，方入眼的便是這慘不忍賭的情況。

又是這樣，可不可以節制點啊。他嘆氣，雖然的確是他邀大家來參加慕尼黑的啤酒節，但是千萬也沒辦法想到，這些傢伙比自己的子民還誇張，現下一個一個醉死在地上，清醒的人到底還剩多少，一隻手也數得出來。

左手拉起菲力，右手扶住本田，努力拍醒已經開始咯咯亂笑的馬修，請對方把在那邊「hero」、「hero」喊個不停的阿爾抬回去，路德維希就這樣苦命地一個一個安頓起這些酒品有好有壞的笨蛋，總算把那些重度昏睡的傢伙處理掉，開始面對那些更危險的生物。

好吧，最後這個看來最恐怖。看著貌似還能冷靜喝著啤酒的亞瑟，路德維希心中暗叫不妙，眼前這人雖然看來清醒，不過他身上那套可怕的執事服已經出賣一切了。  
「我說英國，該回去了，已經超過十點半囉。」努力說服自己冷靜面對幾乎一絲不掛的亞瑟，路德維希取走對方手上的大啤酒杯，卻換來一個怒瞪。

「你是在叫我回去嗎？德意志？」  
「是這樣沒錯……」  
「這麼快就想要趕我回去！啤酒節不是可以狂歡到半夜嗎？你果然不太歡迎我嘛！哼我就知道，果然都是這樣……歐洲大陸根本沒有人歡迎我……」亞瑟生氣地抓回杯子，呼嚕嚕地又灌了一大口：「我就知道，反正我就是沒朋友！沒關係啦可惡！」

怎麼會扯到這種地方啊……路德維希汗顏，明明知道對醉鬼解釋是沒用的，但天生的個性還是讓他忍不住要說明清楚：「那個啊，英國，自從被放過炸彈以後，啤酒節十點半就會結束了，跟歡不歡迎沒有關係喔。」  
「炸彈？噢，那件事情啊……」瞇起眼努力端詳路德維希，亞瑟狐疑：「所以，不是不歡迎我？」  
「不歡迎的話，就不會邀你來參加吧。」像某個只愛喝紅酒的人……他就沒有邀請了。  
「哼……是這樣嗎，很好、很好啊你這傢伙！」亞瑟突然哈哈大笑起來，隨手抓個空杯，又倒入了滿滿的啤酒：「是朋友就喝光它，德意志！」

「欸、不用了，我每天都有得喝啊。」知道連自己都喝了，現場就連一個清醒的傢伙也不剩，路德維希尷尬地想要婉拒，心想總得有人要醒著收拾這場面。  
「什麼嘛你這混帳，是說我們不是朋友嗎？哼，不是朋友幹嘛要邀我啊！」生氣地撲上去揪住路德維希的領子，亞瑟狠狠皺起眉頭，口氣不快：「快點給我喝下去啦，你瞧不起英國人幫你倒的酒嗎？！」

「英國你冷靜點……先退後、先退後啦！」發現沒穿多少衣服的對方已經整個人都貼在自己身上，路德維希覺得自己已經快要受不了酒鬼的執拗：「是朋友、是朋友可以嗎？你退後，我喝我喝就是。」

滿意地拉開了些距離，英國看著對方為難地喝下啤酒，哈哈大笑地又裝滿了一杯：  
「很好，真是男子漢哪德意志！繼續來吧！」  
「等等，我還要負責善後……」  
「是不是朋友啊你！」  
「不、我的意思是說──」  
「是朋友就給我喝到見底！」

  
「所以我說啦……你這傢伙才可惡！」酒後三巡，路德維希也開始不勝酒力，對眼前的男人大肆抱怨起來：  
「整個歐洲大陸上的笨蛋都丟給我擦屁股，自己一個人躲在外島逍遙，心情好就過來看看、不好就去跟大西洋那邊的傢伙混在一起……英國你說，你才是最過分的人吧！」  
「什麼東西！這不干我的事吧！是紅酒笨蛋把我趕出去的！」用力拍打著路德維希的胸，亞瑟也很不服：「還有，你家位置這麼恰恰好在大家中間只好努力幫忙善後，也跟我沒有關係吧！」  
「可惡啊菲力那傢伙，一天到晚都只會闖禍讓我收拾……本田那個自閉狂每天都只會在家裡，聽說最近有了PS3就更不喜歡出門了……還有羅德里西也是，什麼時候病才會好啊？！吉爾伯特一天到晚只會找麻煩又不幫忙，伊凡每天都在騷擾人真是煩死了！最近又把自己家的事情鬧到這邊來……」  
叨叨絮絮地抱怨著平常絕對不會說出口的話，路德維希也成了醉鬼一隻，現場終於連個清醒的人也沒有了。

「吵死了你是在跟我炫耀你朋友很多嗎？！」沒想到這堆抱怨話在亞瑟耳裡又是另一個意思，亞瑟生氣地整個人往路德維希的方向撲上，努力撐起快要模糊的視線瞪著對方：「可惡……反正我就是沒有朋友……歐洲不歡迎我，弟弟也背叛我搞獨立……你這傢伙也只是想跟我做生意吧！」  
「你才是根本沒想要加入歐洲大陸！」撇開頭，已經開始暈眩的路德維希沒力氣推開亞瑟，只能彆扭地轉移視線：「當初明明說要加入歐盟的，為什麼堅持不用歐元……你才是不歡迎我吧。」

亞瑟愣了愣，仔細地看著路德維希許久，才從那混沌的腦袋中明白對方把自己的行為理解成對創始國的他不歡迎的表現。  
原來這傢伙也會在意自己是不是歡迎他啊！猛然了解這點的亞瑟忍不住哈哈大笑，搞得路德維希疑惑地看著他。

「呼呼呼……看來你也很在意我嘛，德意志。」用力貼上路德維希的身體，英國看著近在眼前的對方臉龐，亞瑟感覺到有種力量在他的身體裡面覺醒了。  
「……哼。」沒有正面回答，路德維希只是輕輕哼出一聲。

那大概是名為愚蠢色情活動的力量？亞瑟開懷到快要不能自己，非常願意順從英國人的色情天性用力抱住那具溫熱的身體，然後在路德維希疑惑地開口之前先堵住對方的嘴。

……要解放囉。路德維希只來得及在耳邊聽到這句莫名其妙的話，接下來的事情就是讓他後悔地決定接下來幾年的啤酒節都不要邀情那個可怕的色情天使了。

**Author's Note:**

> 關於啤酒節→  
> 德國每年十月都會舉辦，又稱十月節，為期16天。就是不停的喝啤酒跟吃香腸，據說兩週內可以消耗掉一個人十年份的食物。曾經被新納粹主義份子放炸彈，所以後來就只到晚上十點半了。是說啤酒節的由來是一場婚禮，男方的名字就是路德維希一世喔。
> 
> 伊凡家的事→  
> 就是俄羅斯跟烏克蘭為了天然氣的事情吵翻天，結果俄羅斯切斷天然氣供應，歐洲頓時陷入天然氣缺乏的窘境，這對冬季天氣寒冷的他們來說，可是個大麻煩呢。


End file.
